The present invention relates generally to a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack capable of conveying hot gases generated in conjunction with industrial endeavors to a height within the atmosphere sufficient to meet current pollution standards whereby said chimney stack is basically self-cleaning.
Prior to the present invention, industrial chimney stacks were known, but of a design which did not lend themselves to the advantages and overall efficiencies achievable in conjunction with the present invention.
It is in the context of the above that one of the primary objectives of the present invention is to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack capable of conveying hot gases generated in conjunction with industrial endeavors to a height within the atmosphere sufficient to meet current pollution standards that overcomes problems currently existing in the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack whose design permits the cleaning thereof without the need to shut down the operation of said chimney stack to achieve same as well as whose design prevents the build up of particulate material while minimizing the deterioration of the structural portion of a chimney stack due to same coming into contact with corrosive acids whose vapors are being carried through said chimney stack for venting to the upper atmosphere.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.